Clara Oswald
Clara Oswin Oswald ist ein Mensch und wird zu einer Begleiterin des Elften und Zwölften Doctors. In der Episode The Name of the Doctor stellt sich heraus, dass Clara bereits seit der ersten Inkarnation des Doctors über ihn wacht - und somit die einzige Person überhaupt ist, die dem Doctor in all seinen Inkarnationen begegnete. Ausgelöst wird dies, als sie sich in den Zeitstrom des Doctors stürzt, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Dabei entstehen unzählige Versionen von Clara, die in verschiedenen Zeiten, an verschiedenen Orten ganz unterschiedliche Leben führen - immer mit dem Ziel, dem Doctor in kritischen Situationen beizustehen und ihm das Leben zu retten. Claras Kindheit thumb|200px|left|Clara als kleines Mädchen thumb|200px|left|Clara und der fremde Mann Clara ist die Tochter von Ellie Ravenwood und Dave Oswald, die sich 1981 kennen und lieben lernen. Auslöser dieses Kennenlernens ist ein Blatt, das sich von einem Baum löst und so das wichtigste Blatt in der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte wird. Clara hat eine sehr tiefe und innige Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter, die jedoch im Jahr 2005 überraschend verstirbt. Bereits als kleines Mädchen hat sie zwei Begegnungen mit dem Elften Doctor. Auf seiner Suche nach Clara landet der Doctor in den 1980er Jahren des 20. Jahrhundert auf der Erde und begegnet auf einem Spielplatz einem kleinen Mädchen. Er unterhält sich mit ihr und berichtet von seiner Suche nach einer verlorenen Freundin. Das kleine Mädchen wünscht ihm Glück und läuft zu ihrer Mutter. Diese warnt ihre Tochter vor Gesprächen mit fremden Männern und nennt dabei ihren Namen: Clara. Der Doctor ist jedoch schon wieder weg, ohne den Namen gehört zu haben (The Bells of Saint John (Prequel)). Als er später bereits weiß, wann und wo sie aufgewachsen ist und er herausfinden will, warum er ihr immer wieder begegnet, besucht er die Familie Oswald erneut auf einem Spielplatz (The Rings of Akhaten). Clara und der Elfte Doctor thumb|200px|Oswin Die erste für den Doctor bewusste Begegnung mit Clara hat er in der Episode Asylum of the Daleks Als Oswin Oswald ist Clara als Junior Entertainment Manager für die Kinder an Bord des Starliners Alaska verantwortlich. Das Schiff stürzt auf dem Dalek-Asylum ab. Oswin gelingt es, sich über ein Jahr zu verbarrikadieren, da es ihr leicht fällt, die Dalek-Technologie zu hacken. Der Dalek-Premierminister schickt den Doctor, Amy Pond und Rory Williams zum Dalek-Asylum, um die Herkunft von Signalen zu erforschen, die Oswin aus dem Innern des Asylum sendet. Sie hilft den Dreien über Interkom im Kampf gegen die wahnsinnigen Insassen des Asylums, im Gegenzug will der Doctor sie von dem Planeten retten - ohne ihr persönlich begegnet zu sein. Als der Doctor endlich zu Oswins Rettungskapsel gelangt, muss er jedoch feststellen, dass seine Retterin längt zu einem vollständigen Dalek konvertiert wurde. Ihr geniales Bewusstsein hat sich eine Traumwelt erschaffen, aus der heraus sie ihm half. Sie sorgt dafür, dass er und seine Freunde fliehen können und bittet den Doctor, sie nicht zu vergessen. Sie wiederum sorgt dafür, dass das Kollektivbewusstsein der Daleks die Existenz des Doctors aus seinem Gedächtnis löscht. thumb|210px|left|Clara als Kellnerin Das zweite Mal begegnet er ihr im 19. Jahrhundert, in der Episode The Snowmen. Clara arbeitet im Jahre 1892 aushilfsweise als Kellnerin im Gasthaus The Rose & Crown. Als Gouvernante Miss Montague arbeitet sie hauptberuflich im Haus von Captain Latimer. Eines Nachts, kurz vor Weihnachten, trifft sie den Doctor, ohne sich an ein vorheriges Treffen erinnern zu können. Sie ist frech, willensstark und fasziniert vom Doctor. Als sie auf eine scheinbar intelligente Form von Schnee aufmerksam wird, bittet sie den Doctor um Hilfe, der sich eigentlich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen will. Doch es gelingt Clara durch ihre kluge und vorwitzige Art, die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors zu erregen. thumb|210px|Clara als Miss Montague Mutig kämpft sie mit ihm gegen die Invasion des von der Großen Intelligenz geschaffenen intelligenten Schnees, wird jedoch von einer mörderischen Eis-Gouvernante in die Tiefe gerissen. Sie ist lebensgefährlich verletzt, verspricht dem Doctor aber, sollte er die Menschheit retten, würde sie ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten. Der Doctor besiegt die Große Intelligenz, Clara stirbt dennoch und bittet ihn mit ihren letzten Worten erneut, sie nicht zu vergessen. Auf ihrem Grabstein liest er dann ihren vollständigen Namen und weiß nun, dass er ihr bereits im Dalek-Asylum begegnet ist. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach ihr, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass irgendetwas "Unmögliches" im Gange sei. Im Jahr 2013 ist es die "wirkliche" Clara, die der Doctor endlich findet. Sie arbeitet als Kindermädchen der Familie Maitland in London. Als sie eines Tages Probleme hat, ins Internet zu kommen, ruft sie bei einer Service-Nummer an, die ihr eine Frau in einem Fachgeschäft gab. Mit dieser Nummer landet sie bei der TARDIS, die sich gerade im Jahre 1207 befindet, wohin der Doctor sich auf seiner verzweifelten Suche nach Clara zurück gezogen hat. Voller Freude taucht er sofort bei Clara auf, die ihn jedoch nicht erkennt, da sie ihn ja als kleines Mädchen das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Große Intelligenz, die das Internet nutzt, um das Bewusstsein von Millionen von Menschen aufzusaugen. Als sie dies verhindert haben, bittet der Doctor Clara, ihn zu begleiten, worauf sie sich einlässt (The Bells of Saint John). thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor zeigt Clara Unglaubliches Gemeinsame Abenteuer thumb|200px|left|Begegnungen mit gruseligen Aliens gehören dazuAls erstes Ziel wählt der Doctor die Ringe von Akhaten, wo Clara die kindliche Königin der Jahre kennen lernt. Sie macht dem verängstigten Mädchen Mut, sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen, um dann entsetzt festzustellen, dass das Mädchen geopfert werden soll. Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor retten sie das Kind sowie alle Bewohner der sieben Welten von Akathan (The Rings of Akhaten). Ihr nächstes Ziel ist die Antarktis im Jahr 1983. Sie landen in einem sowjetischen U-Boot und sehen sich mit einem legendären Krieger der Marsianer konfrontiert. Sie müssen verhindern, dass die an Bord des U-Boots befindlichen Atomraketen gezündet werden (Cold War). 1974 begegnen Clara und der Doctor dann in einem Geisterhaus dem Medium Emma Grayling und finden heraus, dass der im Haus umherwandelnde Geist eine verschollenen Zeitreisende ist (Hide). thumb|200px|Clara im Zeitstrom des Doctors In der Episode The Name of the Doctor löst sich das Rätsel um Claras Anwesenheit in verschiedenen Zeiten. Auf dem Planeten Trenzalore folgt Clara der Großen Intelligenz in den Zeitstrom des Doctors, um diese daran zu hindern den Doctor zu allen Zeiten zu töten und damit den Lauf der Geschichte zu ändern. Dabei wird sie von den Zeitwinden in Millionen Stücke zerrissen, die zu verschiedenen Zeiten leben. Diese Leben in Raum und Zeit verteilt, wachen über den Doctor und beschützen ihn vor der Großen Intelligenz und anderen Gefahren, auch wenn sie selbst dabei sterben. Dem Doctor gelingt es dennoch, die "echte" Clara in seinem Zeitstrom ausfindig zu machen. Dort entdeckt sie dann, dass tief im Innern des Zeitstroms eine weitere, bisher unbekannte Inkarnation des Doctors existiert, doch sie ist zu geschwächt, um dieser Tatsache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Doctor bringt sie nach Hause, wo sie ihr alltägliches Leben weiter lebt und ab und an mit dem Doctor auf Reisen geht. In den folgenden Jahren studiert sie und wird Lehrerin. 2016 arbeitet Clara als Englisch-Lehrerin an der Coal Hill School, wo sie erneut vom Elften Doctors zu einem Abenteuer eingeladen wird. Dabei begegnet sie dem Zehnten sowie dem lange geheim gehaltenen Kriegs-Doctor, der eine schwere Entscheidung treffen muss (The Day of the Doctor). Zum Weihnachtsfest 2016 begibt sie sich erneut auf Reisen mit dem Doctor, der sie erneut nach Trenzalore bringt. Dort stirbt der Doctor nach vielen hundert Jahren, in denen er ein kleines Dorf vor der Vernichtung beschützte. Clara wird Zeugin der Regeneration zum Zwölften Doctor. Chronologie der Begegnungen Die chronologisch erste Begegnung zwischen Clara und dem Doctor findet statt, als dieser noch ein kleiner Junge ist. Das Treffen kommt jedoch nicht durch den Sprung in den Zeitstrom zustande, sondern durch eine Zeitreise: In der Episode Listen landet Clara in einer kleinen Hütte auf dem Planeten Gallifrey, wo ein Junge sich vor der Aufnahme in die Time Lord-Akademie fürchtet. Sie befindet sich unter seinem Bett, wo er sie nicht sehen kann. Sie berührt seine Füße und macht ihm Mut. thumb|210px|Clara gibt dem Ersten Doctor einen Rat Die erste bekannte Begegnung nach dem Sprung in den Zeitstrom findet ebenfalls auf Gallifrey statt, als der Erste Doctor und seine Enkelin fliehen wollen und zu diesem Zweck eine TARDIS stehlen wollen. Clara ist es, die ihm rät, eine schrottreife Typ 40 TARDIS zu stehlen. Diese sei zwar nicht das neueste Modell, mit ihr würde das Reisen allerdings mehr Spaß machen. Welchen Namen sie in diesem Leben trägt und welche Position sie auf Gallifrey inne hat, bleibt offen (The Name of the Doctor, The Beginning). Auch über die folgenden Treffen mit dem Doctor ist nur wenig bekannt: *Sie trifft in einem Palmen-Hain auf den an ihr vorbei rennenden Zweiten Doctor. *Der Dritte Doctor fährt mit Bessie an ihr vorbei und sieht sie im Rückspiegel (vermutlich spielt die Szene in der Todeszone auf Gallifrey in The Five Doctors). *Den Vierten Doctor trifft sie, als dieser sich in der Episode The Invasion of Time auf Gallifrey aufhält. Er läuft jedoch an ihr vorbei, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. *Dem Fünften Doctor versucht sie zu helfen, als dieser in der Episode Arc of Infinity in der Matrix gegen Omega kämpft. *Sie hält sich in der TARDIS aus, als der Sechste Doctor an ihr vorbei läuft - auch er nimmt sie nicht wahr. *Um das Jahr 2000 000 hält sich eine Clara in Iceworld auf und wird Zeugin, wie der Siebte Doctor mit seinem Schirm versucht, die Eisklippen zu bezwingen. *Der Achte Doctor läuft in jenem Palmen-Hain an ihr vorbei, in dem sie auch schon den Zweiten Doctor traf. *Dann kommt es zu den Treffen mit dem Elften Doctor: einerseits als Oswin Oswald im Dalek-Asylum, andererseits als Clara Oswin Oswald im viktorianischen London. *Auch der Zwölfte Doctor trifft eine der zersplitterten Claras: im Jahr 2048 besucht Oswin Clarence, kurz Winnie Clarence, die Snowcap University - erstmals trifft die "richtige" Clara auf eines ihrer anderen leben (Blood and Ice). Clara und der Zwölfte Doctor Clara hat große Zweifel am zwölften Doktor und ist unsicher, ob er die gleiche Person ist, die sie kennengelernt hat. Durch sein anderes Verhalten, das ältere Aussehen und seine Art weiß Clara nicht, ob sie noch weiter mit ihm reisen soll. en:Clara Oswaldes:Clara Oswald Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 11. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 12. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Coal Hill Lehrer Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Anomalien Kategorie:Bewohner von Gallifrey Kategorie:Individuen die von Zygonen kopiert wurden